Never Ask
by Kuroitsuki
Summary: A serious fic looking at the storyline of the game. Past gods, wars and such... well, most of it has been deleted to be rewritten.


You know, the usual disclaimer. Black & White and all the characters belong to Lionhead. Unless I'm missing something.

Yes, 'tis I, Kuroi Mahotsukai, of the FFIX fanfiction department, who has wandered into Black & White. This is a fanfic dealing with the time before you, as a god, enter Eden. It's a serious one (I can already feel the flames...) about relations between past gods, as I explained earlier.

As far as spoilers go, we will be getting into a discussion of the Creeds, so I think if you're past Land 2 you should be safe. I'm not sure, however...

...But this is just a sort of prologue. Absolutely no spoilers here. Nor any plot, for that matter. ^^;

---

_Life is simply a journey from the abyss to the void. Some believe they will float away to a heavenly plane after death, or sink into a fiery pit of endless suffering. But at the end of the universe, every soul created out of the ashes of the ancients and breathed into the chaos that is reality will be borne to the same plane, and will exist harmoniously as the weakest traces of energy echoing off each other._

*~*

Two young boys ran along the sun-colored paths to nowhere, which wound like serpents across the burning hot earth scorching the bottoms of the boys' sandals. There were many marvels to be gawked at along this road, including the monstrous forms of gigantic spined plants and massive boulders that had an uncanny resemblance to the village elder's nose, but the boys were not sightseeing. They were running for their lives from a deadly enemy. Their fear of this deadly enemy and their bitter hatred was so great that they had sworn not to ever go back... until it was time for dinner, of course.

They stopped beneath a large rock to catch their breath. The sun was high and the boys were sweating profusely, their bronze-colored skin almost glowing from the heat. One ran a hand through his thick black hair and sighed heavily, collapsing in the shade and leaning against the comforting coolness of the boulder. "Here, I'm thirsty. Give me the water-pouch."

The other boy did so. "But don't drink it all! I'm thirsty, too!"

"Well, I suppose I'm thirstier," said the sitting one, "because I ran faster."

"You didn't run faster, only started earlier. Hurry up and drink, and then give it to me!"

"I'm the leader, so I don't have to give it to you!"

"You were never the leader!" The other boy frowned. "I'm older than you, too!"

"Only by a few moons," said the younger, grinning.

The standing one crossed his arms and glared down at his companion angrily. "You had better give it to me, right now!"

"But I haven't even had my drink!"

The shouting of the children caused a consciousness deep in blissful slumber to stir. She was annoyed at this interruption of her usual afternoon nap and took her time getting up, yawning and stretching, pulling herself to her feet with a show of great effort. Once she was standing, however, all traces of tiredness vanished, and she slipped down from the cave high above the boulder to investigate the source of the noise.

"If you don't give it back right now, I'll break your nose!"

"So you want to fight, hmm!?"

"Give it!"

"Never!"

"Brother!"

The two boys slowly turned, sighing and hanging their heads as they saw the form of the older boy's elder sister swiftly approaching. She stopped before them, paused to pant heavily, then straightened and looked down at the two disapprovingly. "You two! What are you doing way out here? You're supposed to be in the village, helping the father with the horses!"

"We were looking for strays," tried the younger boy.

"You call charging off towards the mountains in the middle of the day when father called you looking for strays? Come on, let's go. There are all sorts of snakes and other nasty things out here, and you could get bitten or something."

"But!" cried the older boy.

"Let's _go_!" she insisted, grabbing his hand and tugging.

At that moment a low rumbling noise came from the top of the rock. All three children looked up and gasped as they saw the monstrous-looking form of a feline creature crouched at the top of the boulder, lashing her tail from side to side and narrowing her deep green eyes at them. Growling, too, bearing those giant white fangs at them and clicking her claws against the stone. The girl make a sound like a choked scream and prepared to run, not knowing if that would save them from death at the terrible razor-sharp weapons of the cougar or just provoke the death-cat to pursue them.

The younger boy was paralyzed with fear and could do nothing but stare up at the angry cat almost directly above him, but the older managed to grasp a sort of extremely foolish courage. He pulled his hand out of his sister's grip and moved as if to swipe at the cougar, giving a yell. Had he been a strong adult he might have managed to frighten her away, but he was just too small. Prey-sized.

The cougar arched her back further, hissing at them menacingly, her curving fangs looking even more giant than before. The red-gold sun glinted off her fur, making her sparkle like a magnificent dagger of pure power beneath the endless skies. The girl covered her face with her hands and cried in a weak voice, "Save us."

Humans are almost helpless. They are small, not very strong, and not immensely intelligent. Yet they, of all creatures, can change eternity by simply desiring. When they wish for a being more powerful than themselves, truly wanting this that could change their lives for better or worse, they are given it.

Light emerged from a distant darkness. Sparkling scraps of power collected around that sphere of light as it rocketed from oblivion and shot out into the vastness of the ether.

Breath was knocked into him, the winds of the energies of time. It was an unusual sensation, existence. He was startled at first, and didn't quite know what to make of the energy... and will... pulling him through the cosmos towards hyper-destiny and destruction. There was no fighting it, though, and he eventually calmed and settled into the quiet pattern of the living.

He even enjoyed it.

A soul was praying. What did it want...?

_Save us._

The animal?

_Save us._

...How?

_S a v e  
U s_

The three children then witnessed an incredible sight. A perfect sphere of pulsing golden energy swished past them and met with the cougar. A wave of power exploded from the orb's center, catching the death-cat and throwing her off her feet, into a cliff wall. The cat gave a soft cry when she hit the stone, but was silent and still when she fell to the ground.

The girl stared at the form of the death-cat, shocked. Her younger brother was also staring at it, but his face held a grin. The youngest boy was not looking towards the cat, but rather towards the circle of sparkling gold drifting above them.

"Wow."

The girl turned to look at the orb as well. It was a sort of dull, brownish gold, really, a dark color while still glowing powerfully. It was like a second sun, but not quite as bright, its center bearing a dark, slowly rotating cross with rounded ends. The most eerie thing about the sphere was that it seemed to be _watching_ them.

"Thank you," she whispered, in a trancelike state. What a magnificent entity! The power rolling off it in sheets... what was it? She gasped loudly. "Are you... a god!?"

A god?

"O holy one, we kneel in respect and admiration," she cried, throwing herself to the ground. The two boys looked between her and the orb with great confusion, then caught on and mimicked her. "Thank you for saving us, great one! We praise you!"

...A god?

Hmm, yes. He rather liked that idea. The children had needed him because he was stronger than them, a superior being. People kneeling before him like these three... hailing him for his power. How... delicious.

"We should go and tell the elder immediately," the girl chattered quickly. "We'll tell him of our new god... Oh... Who are you?" she asked, looking back up at the orb, which was now bobbing up and down with satisfaction.

A name. A name to be known by all the people that would become his as the name of the most powerful being in existence. A name worthy of his greatness and power. Power...

Had he been a human, a crooked smile would have played lightly across his lips.

"You shall know me as..."

---

I've deleted the other 5 written chapters of the fic, as they were an insult to Black & White fanfiction. oo I'll be rewriting them, when I find the time. The amount of reviews I've received for this fic have been absolutely _AMAZING_... if only people reviewed by Black Waltz fics like that! And this fic was awful, too.

Anyway, you may see the fic return someday... who knows.


End file.
